Let The Fun Times Roll
by Darkwolf259
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Sakura are trying out for a commercial and everyone keeps showing up as well for a shot at stardom. What happens when everyone is out of character? Total madness! ONE SHOT! MY FIRST HUMOR! CHA!


Hi guys! This is something I wrote on a whim and is my first shot at a real humor story. So be nice but flames are welcome! ONE SHOT, HUMOR! I used a little bit of the song PANIC! AT THE DISCO - I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES and there is Wizard of Oz ref in here as well. This is M because of language, sex reference, and also for the safe side. There is Yaoi ref, and cartoon network ref in here too…..AS A JOKE! ENJOY!

WARNING! There are yaoi ref in here! boyXboy and girlXgirl! NO FLAMING! I AM DOING THIS FOR HUMOR!

Summary: Naruto and Sakura are trying out for a commercial and everyone keeps showing up as well for a shot at stardom. What happens when everyone is out of character? Total madness!

It all started when a flier was passed around the village to let everyone know that there was a tryout to be in this new movie that was going to be made. All they had to do was bring there favorite scene and act it out. And this is when our story begins!

"Naruto, are you ready or not?" Sakura demanded while they both stood outside the commercial studio

Naruto turned to her and gave her a grin, "You bet Sakura! I am going to be in this commercial no problem! Believe it!"

Sakura could feel her eye twitch but kept her composure in check, because the last thing she wanted to do was snap and send Naruto flying.

Naruto pushed the door opened and they walked inside.

Both of the young ninja's eyes widened when they saw a white haired man leaning against the wall reading a certain orange adult book that everyone knew about.

"Ka...KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Kakashi glanced up from his book and noticed the two young ninja's in the room "Huh? Oh, hi guys…what are you doing here?"

"I…I was just going to ask you the same thing Kakashi sensei….what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and noticed Kakashi was blushing pink, "_Oh great, he is thinking perverted thoughts again and must be here to try out too." _

"Well…ah ha…you see…um…I am here for a porno movie audition."

Sakura blinked then smiled, "Oh is that all…WHAT!"

Naruto's mouth hung open and her eyes turned all white "Wha…wha…wha...what are you crazy!"

"Ha-ha, no I am just waiting for Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo to get done."

Sakura stared dumfounded at Kakashi, "Karin… Suigetsu…and Jugo…are going to be in a porno together? That's a threesome right?"

Naruto's face turned quite green and he started running to the closest bathroom to throw up. He came out two minutes later. "The idea of Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo being in a porno not only makes me want to throw up, but just the thought of it will haunt my nightmares for many, many nights to come. Thanks a lot Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi rose one of his brows "I did not say Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo was in a porno, I said I am on after them. They are auditioning for some movie remake…or something….I don't know."

Naruto had a bewildered look on his face "They are auditioning for a movie remake! What movie remake?"

Kakashi's eye twitched "I said I don't know! All I know is Karin had her red hair tied into two long braids and she borrowed Tonton from Tsunade and dressed it as a little dog…and Jugo went out there in a big huge lion suite…and Suigetsu went out dressed in all tin."

Naruto and Sakura turned to each other with fearful looks on their face and peered over to look at the audition that was taking place…and soon after regretted it.

"Toto…I don't think we are in Kansas anymore…" Karin said to Tonton who oinked in agreement.

Karin glared down at the pig and said "Woof"

"Oink?"

"No you are supposed to say woof, you ARE a dog!"

"Oink!" Tonton said and walked off stage

"Why you…AHHH I AM GOING TO HAVE BACON LATER!" Karin screamed

"Excuse me, but are you on the way to see the wizard?" Suigetsu asked in his tin suite with silver make up on his face. "Cause I could use a heart."

Karin gave him a demonic look, "Really? Cause from where I am standing, you are lacking the brain, not a heart!"

Suigetsu glared at her "You know you are right, you are the one lacking a heart you cold selfish bitch!"

Suigetsu sneered when he saw Karin getting steamed, "Why you little…"

"I need courage; can I come see the wizard too_?_"

They both turned around to find Jugo in his lion suite with lion make up on his face.

Jugo place Suigetsu hand in Karin's hand and he took hold of Suigetsu's other hand and smiled, "Lets go!"

Meanwhile Kakashi , Naruto, and Sakura were watching the scene and tried very hard not to laugh.

"So this is Wizard Of Oz huh? Ha-ha!"

Sakura's face was all red and she turned her back and laughed.

Naruto glanced down at Jugo and Suigetsu hands and smierked "With those two guys holding hands…it exsplains so little but says so much."

Back with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo

Karin realeased her hand and raised a brow at him "Why are you even acting now? Its OVER!"

Suigetsu frowned " Look dude I don't swing that way!" and removed his hand

Karin smierked "Well you dressed up all shiny says something else!"

"I am the tin man bitch! What the hell you exspect!"

He turned to Jugo," Why do you need courage? What are you a pussy? Wait, you're a lion, so I answered my own question."

Jugo glared at him and started to change.

"Jugo, calm down!" a voice said from the shadows

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura could not see, so they stepped out on stage.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Karin demanded realizing now that the three ninja's were here as well.

"Same thing as you." Kakashi said simply

"Well you guys suck anyway!" Karin said and smierked

Sakura glared at her "Star struck much? You just said yourself the shoot is over you fat cow!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" The voice said from the shadows, now had glowing red eyes.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadow wearing a black fedora hat and a black tux. He had a skull necklice with skill earings in both ears.

Naruto grinned "So Sasuke, what are you trying out for? Goth and Emo 101?"

"Hn, no loser!"

"Then whats with the get up?"

"I am here for singing."

Everyone's eyes went wide "YOU CAN SING!"

Sasuke just shrugged and nodded "I am trying to figure out what song though."

"How about sweet dreams?"

"No"

"Well I am going for my tryout!" Kakashi announced and everyone turned to stare. He changed his clothes to a tux like suit something you would wear to a wedding.

"I am afraid to ask, but what kind of porn is that?

"Oh it's a classic, the waiter who is serving at the wedding is together with the new wed bride, who was married no more than an hour ago and are fooling in the closet."

Everyone sweat dropped and Sasuke smirked "I got the right song now."

"That's good well bye." The door was left wide open and you could hear the heavy breathing coming from the room. A woman dressed in a pure white wedding gown was in a movie.

"That's so low self respect." Karin stated and Sakura snorted, "Right and you would know that from experience Karin?"

Karin went red "WHAT!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi do you mind…"

"_**Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**_."

Everyone turned to wear Sasuke was and he had his head down low and a mike in his hand.

_**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**_

Kakashi and the girl paused.

"_**I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."**_

Sasuke sighed and slammed the door, "That's enough of that! Have Guy take that god dam wig off while your at it!"

Kakashi quickly opened the door and gave a death glare to Sasuke "Its not guy! It's a woman!"

"I don't swing that way anyway!"

The roof fell in and there landed Guy sensei with tears running down his cheeks, "Oh Kakashi my love and rival, how could you twist my heart so?" and hugged Kakashi tightly

Kakashi punched him across the face, "Because CN does not allow Yaoi, Yuri, or anything immoral to minor's eyes and ears you fairy! (I hate when people do that T^T)

Guy cried more and then had a vengeance look in his eyes "CN will change that! Haaaa!"

Kakashi sweat dropped "Ah, Guy…where are you going?"

"I am going to go to headquarters and give CN a peace of my mind!" and he jumped back out of the hole he made.

Kakashi's eyes went wide "WHAT NO! YOU WILL CHANGE EVERYONE'S OUTLOOK ON NARUTO FOREVER!" (Not that that's a bad thing! XD)

Sakura was confused, "And how would the outlook be different?"

"He is going to convince them to make Naruto a yuri/yaoi series!"

Sakura and Karin's eyes sparkeled "NARUSASU FOREVER!"

The girls at the try outs, cheered and Naruto switched into stage two fox demon mode.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"All right bestiality!"

Naruto banged his head against the wall and turned to Sasuke who had a smirk in his face."What the hell is so funny!" Naruto demanded after returning to normal

"You getting bent out of shape!"

Sasuke pushed him to the ground and sat on his back. He leaned over "Let's see if I can get rid of some of your _tension!"_

Naruto's eyes went wide and the girls squeled with joy!

"Ah…Sasuke were still on CN here you can't do that!"

"_**That's what the blur screen is for**_."

"Kakashi wait for me!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and he and Kakashi went out the same opening as guy did.

"_**NARUTO, KAKASHI! GET BACK HERE!"**_

"Your going to be butt banged by Sasuke if they catch us, you know that right?"

Naruto eyes went white "I wanna remain a back door virgin thank you!"

"Hurry up then!"

"What about the try outs?

"SCROW THE TRY OUT!"

"Well you already had your fun…so…"

Kakashi glared at him "**SHUT UP, it was not that fun!**"

Naruto grinned "You know what they say Kakashi.."

"No, what?"

"**LET THE FUN TIMES ROLL!"**


End file.
